Tiny scales
by chloemcg
Summary: Spyro and Cynder are expecting a little hatchling. What if the baby dragon is different then what they imagined? Fluffy one-shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the characters of Spyro the dragon, I don't know who exactly owns Spyro but I'm still saying I don't own anyone...except for Ivor.**

 **Tiny scales**

* * *

Spyro the purple dragon gave a lengthy yawn as he opened his eyes groggily, stretching his eyelids upwards to reveal his dazed purple irises, and he couldn't help but stretch his neck far towards the left whilst clenching his jaw tight to try and muffle the yawn he was so obviously giving. He didn't want anyone to know that he was tired since it was sort of embarrassing, in his opinion.

It had been around four years since he and his beloved mate, Cynder, had defeated the dark master, Malefor, and saved the world from breaking apart.

After these few years, the legendary purple dragon's appearance had changed somewhat -not only had he grown to be half the size of a full grown dragon at his point and his yellow horns had grown larger, his skull more broader. His body was strong yet slender and his yellow underbelly looked more solid in structure. A few extra horns poked out from his head and his wingspan had lengthened a bit.

Spyro had also had become quite a fixture around the peaceful republic of Warfang, he had saved the world and so it was only natural that everyone would sing his praises on almost a regular basis. However he had never been happier as he started to reflect on his life up to this point; it took a long while for Sparx, the dragon guardians, Hunter and etcetera, etcetera to realise that the pair were alive and had miraculously survived the earth being reborn; somehow, the two dragons even kept their survival a secret from all of Avalon!

It was a feat that made most gawk at the pair of dragons for a long while before they finally learnt to accept this wondrous impossibility but, despite this, the people were continuing to be awfully weary of Cynder and some even shunned her because of her past mistakes.

Spyro was tempted to roast them into ashes but was promptly stopped from doing so by his mate who tried not to mind despite obviously being hurt by it. They couldn't even go outside without being swallowed by an ocean of curious passerbys and while the attention was flattering at first, it's appealing image steadily started to grow irritating.

Especially for Cynder.

That wasn't even what else had changed. The mated couple even brought themselves a house which was a nice little home right outside Warfang yet it was a three story home with walls made of polished stone and the rooftop was made of the finest of ivory rocks which somehow remained pristine despite there being some fern and ivy growing atop it.

There was even some roots of a ginormous tree growing in and out of the ground surrounding the little home which was kindly provided by the guardians, moles and even Hunter with some of his tribe members to help with the construction of the home just outside the walls of the republic city.

Spyro made sure to stretch his muscles as he even flapped his wings to get some feeling back into them.

He growled a bit as he finally felt a satisfying crack in his spine, something which made him keel over with a blissful sigh of relaxation. He stretched out his pores, too, letting out a soft wince when he felt the clicks in his claws and his tail. He yawned once again as he thought of starting to get himself over to the hatchery when he was suddenly stopped.

Cynder suddenly came charging down the stairs and she was staring at him with urgency flashing in her beautiful teal eyes, she looked as though she had seen a ghost or something. The black dragoness had grown too; she looked almost exactly like she did when she was under Malefor's influence except she had a more slender physique with her expression looking a lot less ferocious and more kindly and gentle. Her long muzzle was a lot less sharp-looking and she wore a nice crystal pendant around her neck which attached to the metal bangle worn around her neck.

"Spyro!" She cried, her voice drenched with both worry and excitement, "Its time!"

Spyro froze as he allowed this news to sink in. It was time, it was time for the one thing that both he and his mate had awaited patiently for all these months. The purple dragon could feel his heart stirring as the implications of what had just been said slowly but surely sunk in.

When he finally absorbed this information, he cast one worried look at Cynder and he hardly even realised it before the two dragons both went crashing back up the stairs with absolutely no regard or care if they awoke all of Warfang with their yelling and charging through their home.

The two dragons both leapt from the top of the staircase and then charged down the hallways and burst through the door of a little room that had currently served as a nursery.

The floors were made of polished marble while the walls were made from rocky bricks fixed together with concrete. The other items inside consisted of a large nest made of twigs, a big campfire nestled right in the middle of the room and other necessities a baby dragon may need. There was even a nicely-crafted little cradle with a soft mobile hanging atop it which even played a soft little melody as it slowly spun around. In the middle of the room was a rickety old wicker basket with a soft little cushioned area inside that had a precious looking object sat atop of the plush material, something which Cynder and Spyro were willing to guard with their lives should it come down to it:

Their egg.

The little egg was a deep crimson colour with little magenta stripes.

Nestled a little ways beside it, stood a nice tall candle with a soft blue flame flickering to life as it kept the egg warm. A soft melody glided through the air, much like a fledgeling bird taking flight for the very first time with graceful flaps of its delicate wings.

But Spyro and Cynder's focus was fixed on the egg itself. The oval-shaped object was beginning to break apart with the eggshells practically flying off in a domino effect, little sparks were flying out and even hitting different parts of the floor. Thankfully the sparks of electricity weren't landing on anything flammable so nothing could catch on fire.

The two dragons raced over towards the basket and watched as the egg broke slowly apart and even started to glow a bright blinding radiance.

Spyro gasped and quickly shielded his eyes with his wing, encouraging Cynder to quickly do the same as the eggshells exploded off of the egg itself with a powerful explosion. Wearily, the two mates cracked their eyes open and slowly lowered their wings upon realising that the explosive hatching was over.

Both new parents peered into the wicker basket and noticed their newborn hatchling surrounded by eggshells and with tiny bits still stuck to it. It was also quite wet from the hatching process and the tiny creature sleepily rubbed two little claws over its glossy little eyes which would not open yet.

But both Spyro and Cynder were just in awe of their new baby hatchling.

"O-Oh...Spyro..." The shadow dragoness breathed, stunned.

The tiny hatchling looked quite a bit like Spyro, it also had a pair of horns protruding from the top of its head, also like Spyro, but it also had a pair of much smaller extra horns on each side of its lower face which were very similar to the arrangement of Cynder's horns. It had a burgundy underbelly with matching little wings with a yellow framing. Its little tail was shaped very much like a scythe, a lot like Cynder's tail, and there was an inkling that it would have Spyro's purple irises. Little pointy yellow spines were running down its back all the way to its tail. The most striking feature about this hatchling, though, was its delicate white scales.

According to the great archives, there hadn't been many white dragons recorded in existence; white-scaled dragons were quite a rare type and were so rare that many were skeptical whether they really existed or not. So for a baby to have been born to Spyro and Cynder of all dragons was quite the surprise.

Unbeknownst to all the shock, laying on its back, the hatchling wriggled with its tiny claws reaching upwards as it let out pitiful squeaks. The baby was beginning to make tiny whimpering sounds as it softly rolled on its right side, somehow managing to lift up its tiny claw and instantly popped it into its mouth. Suckling on its claw, the tiny dragon's tail started to wag whence its purple eyes lain on its parents, although its vision was a bit blurry. The newborn squinted its eyes to try and get a better look at the two adults standing overhead.

Cynder got over her shock rather quickly as her motherly instincts kicked into high gear. The beautiful black dragoness lowered her head to nuzzle the baby with a loving smile stretching across her long and slender snout. "Welcome, my little one..." she whispered adoringly to the White dragon, making it purr with just as much adoration as it smiled softly and nuzzled its mother back.

Spyro was intitially as shocked as Cynder about their hatchling having those pure white scales that were apparently legendary, but he just smiled warmly when he watched his mate interact with the baby. The purple dragon felt an overwhelming sensation of pride swell inside his heart as he leaned in and studied the newborn hatchling and, listening to his own parental instincts, started to gently try and lick the shells off of the hatchling; and the baby purred purely in contentment, clearly enjoying the attention he was receiving from his parents.

"So, Cynder, what're we going to name him?" Spyro stopped licking the child and glanced to Cynder.

Cynder ceased nuzzling her beloved newborn son and looked right back up at Spyro. She looked thoughtful for several moments whilst her teal eyes glanced up towards the ceiling where a simple candelabra-like lamp hung and dangled right over their hands like a chandelier.

The shadow dragoness hummed whilst tapping her tail along the ground until she smiled softly down at the hatchling. She didn't need to ponder too long on a name since one had already popped into her head. Her teal eyes gleamed happily.

"Hmmm, how about Ivor? In honour of his white pelt?"

Spyro looked from his mate to the little white dragon who lay in the basket nest down in front of them. The creature mewled softly as it flapped his tiny wings and let out squeaks of agreement, a sincere happiness becoming apparent in his little eyes. The baby dragon cooed and gurgled as he tried suckling on his own tail to try and amuse himself.

Smiling, the purple dragon nodded in agreement "Yeah...seems like a fitting name!"

The little albino dragon gurgled and purred whilst Cynder bent down again to rub her snout against her son's cheek again as if to show how much she loved her little one.

Little Ivor even seemed to love her right back as he gave a peaceful little grin before he licked her nose lovingly, making the dragoness giggle softly whilst she murmured endearments to the tiny creature.

But it was then that a certain dragon fly had decided to pop in for a visit.

Spyro, his attention drawn by the little yellow light heading towards him, smiled as he glanced over his shoulder and towards the window behind him. Sparx invited himself into the dragon residence and flew towards the happy couple with a large grin on his little face and his wings were buzzing and fluttering a million times a minute.

"Oh! Hi, Sparx!" He greeted happily, a toothy smile stretching across his muzzle.

Sparx just sort of disregarded the greeting with a nonchalant wave of the hand and squeed enthusiastically.

"Yeah, yeah, nice to see you too. But did I just become an uncle?"

Spyro and Cynder both shook their heads with small sighs as they backed off and allowed Sparx to see the tiny newborn dragon.

Little Ivor stopped trying to play with his tail and instead studied the dragon fly with muted fascination and even cooed whilst extending both of his paws whilst they waved around aimlessly to try and clasp against the little yellow insect who was his "uncle Sparx".

Cynder, having a good idea of what was going to happen, smirked evilly and leaned towards her husband to whisper in his ear (or where he should have one). There was a hint of funny malicious intent in her voice and her eyes wagged suggestively in response to Sparx's impending doom. "I actually want to see where this is going..."

Spyro was confused. It seemed that his beautiful shadow dragoness who was formally known as the terror of the skies still retained a slight evil streak even if it was relatively harmless and quite playful. He was quite perplexed that she knew something was about to happen, though - Cynder and himself looked down and observed as Sparx got close to the hatchling and started to tickle his chubby little cheek.

"D'awww, Cootchie-cootchie-coo!"

Ivor giggled with delight, clapping his claws together before he managed to clasp Sparx in both of them.

Sparx was rather frightened now as the little white dragon hatchling started to shake the dragonfly up and down in his paws like how a baby would shake a rattle. Actually, Sparx even made a rattling sound as he was being moved around so much that the up-and-down shakes made him appear to be a yellow shiny blur of light. His eyes started to spin in his head.

Eventually, the baby dragon ceased shaking the muscular dragonfly and cuddled him closely whilst licking his little face affectionately, getting baby dragon dribble all over him.

Ivor cooed as he smiled widely, exposing a small fang in his upper gum that acted as a snaggle tooth when the hatchling closed his mouth.

Sparx, now shaken and wet from slobber, grimaced as he tried to get the spit off him. "Euuuugh...I didn't think that the kid would think of me as a toy..." He moaned while holding his head to get his vision to stop spinning.

Spyro only snickered and smiled teasingly, furrowing an eye ridge at the insect "Now, now, Sparx, he's just a baby! That's probably just him showing you signs of affection—" The purple dragon adult smiled in nostalgia "—and besides, mom and dad told me that I did the same thing with them when I hatched."

Sparx sighed but looked up at the baby dragon who was now snuggling him with one paw now in his mouth as he started to suckle on it, his big purple eyes now becoming sleepily lidded as his eyelids were closing over them.

He sighed through his nostrils and gave a sleepy yawn.

Spyro and Cynder smiled warmly at each other and then Spyro bent down and slowly picked his son up by the scruff of the neck whilst he carried the little hatchling towards a different nest which was where Cynder and Spyro would constantly insist to sleep until they were confident that their son wouldn't cry all night anymore.

It would be easier this way, besides they could instantly reach their little one should anything happen.

They were warned that baby dragons tend to get an illness called "Dracosis flu" which is a childhood illness for dragons, it is also quite contagious although it was especially common for electric dragons.

Even though Ivor was, assumedly, a shadow dragon, a rare species, that didn't exactly mean that all little dragons were immune to the sickness.

Spyro carried the tiny dragon towards the nest and set him down.

He and Cynder both watched with warm smiles as their infant slept with Sparx still snuggled in his claws and he even subconsciously wagged his little tail, clearly dreaming about something.

Cynder sighed softly and licked her son's cheek to kiss him goodnight, ignoring Sparx who grown tired himself and promptly also fell fast asleep in the infant dragon's embrace. Both the adult dragons were amused by this and quietly chuckled to themselves before they wandered off for a spell to get themselves some alone time and to let the guardians know that the son of the legendary purple dragon was just born.

Volteer, Terrador and Cyril would more than likely be very eager to see the new hatchling and that went the same with Hunter, he was also pretty interested to find out what the baby looked like.

"We'll let the guardians see our hatchling in the morning," Cynder sighed as she softly nuzzled Spyro with a deep look of blissful happiness, allowing her wings to wrap themselves around him as they both embraced each other with their compassionate gazes fixed on their sleeping little hatchling who hugged on tight to Sparx, who also fell asleep in the tiny newborn's forelegs.

Spyro and Cynder could hardly believe it:

They were now parents.

* * *

 **A/N: This is my very first Spyro fanfic and I hope it was good enough for you all. I tried to make the characters as good as possible and I tried to stay true to the characters.**

 **Please review and tell me what you think.**

 **Btw, I'm sorry that my health sucks.**

 **-Chloemcg**


End file.
